


Taking (Your) Soul

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Blood Drinking, Breaking and Entering, Forced Kiss, Hajime as a university student, Hint of Hajime/Chiaki, Komaeda as a demon, M/M, One Shot, Part Two, Possessive Behaviour, Power Dynamic, Power Imbalance, Rated M Just To Be Safe, unhealthy dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Part Two.Hajime has just moved into his new apartment and is looking forward to a good night's sleep but a supernatural visitor decides to join him.Or How Poor university student Hajime met possessive demon Komaeda.





	Taking (Your) Soul

**Author's Note:**

> OH WOW LOOK ANOTHER FIC IN THIS AU.
> 
> I'm surprisingly becoming very attached to this AU and decided to write how Hajime and Komaeda met. If you haven't read part one, I suggest you do that first, even though I don't think you need to read part one to understand this part. I hope you enjoy this second part as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> As another warning, if you are uncomfortable with: possessive behaviour, blood drinking, power dynamic/ imbalances, and generally Komaeda being forceful please proceed with caution. Your comfort is most important.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those always make my day and inspire me. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Hajime’s new apartment was spacious enough for two people if they tried. Sure, it would be a bit squishy with elbows in faces or cluttered items on counters, but Hajime was sure it could work out. Currently he didn’t have a roommate, but with the option always in the back, it made him confident in his choice of apartment. Not only was it close to school, with a quick bus or train ride to the next couple stations over, but it was in a quieter area. Hajime had already done the customary rounds to his neighbours, greeting them, introducing himself, and giving a small gift. Most of his neighbours were older, so Hajime was ready for a quiet life in his apartment. It was what he wanted. He had once visited Akane and Nekomaru’s place and it was loud. Not that Hajime didn’t enjoy seeing his friends, he just liked being able to sleep through the night.

With all that in mind, Hajime looked around his apartment one final time. He still had a few things in boxes, but those could be slowly unpacked during the week. His friends had long come and gone, helping him move things, put things away, and clean. The place still felt a bit off, now that all the excitement had faded, but Hajime knew he’d grow into the apartment.

Deciding to take a break, Hajime heated up some food Teruteru graciously made for him, sat at his new table, and began to eat. His laptop was open and idly Hajime scrolled through links to businesses around the area. There were many things he could do now that he was closer to downtown. Perhaps he’d invite Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi to go with him on an outing. Some would wonder if he’d feel like the fourth wheel, but with majority of his friends dating each other Hajime barely noticed. Besides, his friends were accommodating and would never leave him out of anything.

As if on cue, his phone rang. Hajime turned, seeing his screen light up, Chiaki’s number displayed. Hajime quickly answered, holding the phone to his ear while he stood up to search for his headphones.

“Hello Chiaki.” He greeted as he rummaged for his headphones.

 _“Hello Hajime.”_ Chiaki greeted, _“How was the moving?”_

Hajime pulled his headphones out triumphantly, “It went well. We just finished about half an hour ago. Teruteru brought me enough food for a solid week. I was just eating.”

 _“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt your dinner.”_ Chiaki softly said.

“No, no it’s fine.” Hajime put one of the earbuds into his ear and plugged his headphones in before putting the other earbud in, “How was the tournament?”

 _“We crushed them.”_ Chiaki firmly said. Hajime could see the small smile on her face, _“We’re going to the finals.”_

“Good luck.” Hajime immediately wished, “I read your article online. They’re really praising your team. I still cannot believe my best friend is an international professional gamer.”

Chiaki laughed lightly, _“It’s an interesting job. I can’t say I ever expected to be doing this.”_

Hajime thought back to high school when Chiaki would kick everyone’s asses during gaming night, no matter what type or style of game it was. “You were always a legend. Kazuichi still tells new people the stories. Like when you won a round in Smash in under two minutes.”

Chiaki laughed a bit louder and Hajime closed his eyes, wishing she was beside him, _“He sulked for the entire evening. But now it’s funny.”_

“It always was funny.” Hajime assured her, “Kazuichi just got over it.” He took another bite of his food and then spoke when he finished, “Say… when are you coming back?”

 _“Hm…”_ Chiaki hummed and Hajime heard some papers flipping in the background, _“Regardless of the results, we’ll have interviews afterwards… then we wanted to explore a little bit… but I’m thinking in three weeks?”_

Three weeks. Hajime exhaled. “I’ll make a note.”

 _“I’ll tell you the details when I know them.”_ Chiaki promised, _“Then when I’m back we can go out and do something together.”_

Something together. Hajime smiled and nodded, twirling his chopsticks a bit, “That sounds lovely. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

 _“Me too.”_ Chiaki replied before she paused, _“I suppose I should let you eat your dinner. I’ll call later and we can chat longer, okay?”_

“Okay.” Hajime agreed, “Have a good evening Chiaki.”

_“You too Hajime. Sleep well. You deserve it after all this moving.”_

“Thanks. You too.”

The call ended. Hajime pulled his headphones out and stared at his screen. Three weeks. That was a long while, but they were also used to Chiaki’s long absences. It was a factor in why they never dated. Hajime sighed. Back in his first year of university he had wanted to date Chiaki, and she wanted to date him too, but distance and travels halted it. Deep down Hajime always wondered if they had just tried harder things would have worked out.

“Oh well.” Hajime sighed to himself, “No need chasing the past.”

With that in mind, Hajime finished eating his supper, readying himself for a relaxing evening and a long sleep.

~

Evening rolled gently around and Hajime soon found himself ready for bed. His mind was running on its last legs and he was ready to sleep. Flopping into his bed a bit earlier than usual, Hajime curled under his covers. The light from the moon shone a bit brighter than he was used to, but it wasn’t too bad. Hajime made a sleepy mental note to look into blinds and their costs before he drifted off to sleep.

Hajime wasn’t sure how long he slept, but he woke slowly to a strange feeling, like something had shifted enough in the room to jolt his body awake. Hajime opened his eyes slowly. His vision took a moment to function, but when it did Hajime rolled over to look at his clock. The red LED numbers read “1:27”. Hajime winced and tried to roll over, back to sleep, when he swore he saw something move in his room. It was enough to scare sleep away from him. Hajime abruptly sat up, looking around. Nothing was in his room. There was nothing out of place, but Hajime couldn’t shake the feeling out of his bones. Cautiously, Hajime got out of bed and walked to his door. The moonlight filtering through helped guide him. Hajime reached over and flicked the switch.

The lights didn’t turn on. Hajime swallowed. It had worked earlier. Was there something wrong with the electricity? Perhaps he should go check the rest of the apartment. Even if it was late, Hajime was up and the task wouldn’t take too long. Hajime reached out and grabbed the door handle.

Only for a hand to reach from behind him and touch his own hand, stopping him. Hajime didn’t think. He screamed, whirling around quickly. Behind him was a boy, probably around his age. His skin was grey, though some parts looked white and other parts black. His hair was fluffy, wild and on top his head were horns, black and twisted in spirals. The boy was also mostly naked, though thankfully just his top half.

Hajime felt the air leave his lungs. He wanted to scream again, but now that the shock was radiating out of his body, his mind was racing down hill. Was this real? If so, did he run? Did he fight? Did he freeze? Did he do nothing at all? Hajime thickly swallowed and quickly knelt. A few boxes were still unpacked and opened. He picked up the first thing, a shoe, and threw it at the boy. He dodged it with ease, proving he was real. Then he moved towards Hajime so quickly it didn’t give Hajime a chance to grab the other shoe. Roughly Hajime was pushed against the wall, the boy easily pinning him there. Up close Hajime could see the colour of his eyes, a red and purple, forever mixing and shifting.

“Humans these days.” He hissed, “No respect towards the supernatural, huh?”

Humans? Supernatural? There were a bunch of things Hajime could have said to that, but instead his brain snagged, “These days?” Hajime asked, “It makes you sound old.”

Another hiss and this time Hajime felt a very pointed finger on his chest, curling smoothly and easily to where Hajime’s heart was. Darkly, Hajime imagined the boy pressing and pushing the finger into his chest, blood and tissue giving way until he reached his heart. Stiffening Hajime swallowed. In the end, it didn’t matter, did it? The boy was clearly not human, given his appearance and strength. It almost made Hajime laugh. Here he thought he was getting a good night’s sleep. Apparently, he was going to die.

“Nothing else to say?” The boy asked, smugly. “Going to try and throw something at me again?”

Hajime wanted to retort, but his mouth felt full and stiff. His voice wasn’t working and all he could do was stare at the boy. Silence rolled before the boy leaned back a little, but his grip didn’t falter.

“It seems no.” He answered for Hajime, “Really though, I have to say, I’m impressed. Sure, the screaming was a typical reaction, but you fought back. I like that.” He tilted his head, “Say, may I have your name?”

His… name? Hajime stared at the boy. Was he really asking his name before he killed him? “Why?” Hajime managed to speak.

“Why?” The boy blinked, “That seems a touch rude of a response, don’t you think? Someone asks your name, isn’t the response usually to tell your name?” He paused, “Do you want me to go first?” His mouth twisted, “Very well. I’m Komaeda Nagito. You?”

Komaeda… so whatever the boy was, he had a name? Hajime stared. What exactly was Komaeda? Not human, obviously. He also mentioned being a supernatural creature…

“Hello?” Komaeda asked, “Answer me?” His grip suddenly tightened. “You’re being awfully rude. After I’ve been so kind to you.”

Kind… Komaeda had just shoved him against a wall after barging into his apartment…

Wait.

“How did you get inside?” Hajime couldn’t help but ask.

Komaeda’s eyes flashed and his grip tightened, “I said, answer the question.”

It hurt to breathe now. Hajime forced his mouth to move. “It’s Hinata Hajime.”

The grip loosened slightly, “Hinata Hajime, huh? Well then, Hinata Hajime, may I call you Hajime?”

“What?” Hajime gasped out.

“Well formalities always feel so unnecessary to demons.” So that was what Komaeda was. “Especially when they’re prey. Tell me, are you as polite to cows or chickens?”

Prey. Hajime’s unanswered question fell to the side as he took in the words. Prey. Komaeda called him prey. That meant he was going to devour him. Hajime squirmed a little, trying to escape, but Komaeda merely sighed and leaned in, closer.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Komaeda huffed, “It isn’t personal if you’re wondering. You just happened to move in here and I just happened to be in the area. You smell a lot nicer than the old folks around here, so I decided to take a chance.” He grinned, “I promise, it won’t hurt. If you’re still.”

Komaeda then licked the side of Hajime’s neck. The saliva was hot, burning, and Hajime felt like fire was being burned along the side. He moaned in pain and felt tears spring from his eyes. Komaeda changed his angle and suddenly he flush against Hajime. Now that Komaeda was pressed against Hajime, he could feel the warmth. Komaeda was hotter than the trail he was leaving on Hajime’s neck. He gasped out.

“Don’t worry.” Komaeda’s voice was low, sultry. “I’ll do it in the nicest way.”

Then, he sunk his teeth into Hajime’s neck, like Hajime had seen vampires do in the movies. The pain blossomed and Hajime half screamed and groaned as Komaeda lapped up the blood, trailing his lips along the wound. Everything felt dizzy, hazy, and Hajime could barely think. Komaeda licked and licked, sucking the blood and biting deeper when he didn’t have enough. Hajime tried to move his arms, to shove Komaeda off, but the pain swept him up, carrying him away. His body was losing the battle and Hajime’s eyes were drooping. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was truly it. He was going to die here. No one would know how. He’d be featured in supernatural Halloween videos and lists. He’d be named in online conspiracy theories. His friends would never know the truth. His family would forever mourn…

Komaeda pulled away. Hajime felt weak, so very weak, but he wasn’t dead. With all the strength he could muster, Hajime opened his eyes and looked at Komaeda, who wasn’t looking at him, but at Hajime’s neck, fingers pressed to his lips.

Hajime wanted to get away, move, but his energy depleted. His eyes closed and without Hajime’s consent, he fell into a dark, deep sleep.

~

Softness. Warmth. Hajime felt it all around him. He was floating, weightless, as sleep slowly left him, gently setting him down. His mind was fuzzy and Hajime tried to think of what had happened. Something had. He could feel it. Something had changed. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked, shifting a little.

Then the pain rippled through his body. Hajime’s eyes flew open and he groaned as the pain ran up and down his neck, through his arm and shoulder. He gasped out, wanting it to stop, but not knowing how to stop it…

“Shush, shush…” A sultry voice muttered.

Hands touched his forehead and something else was muttered. The pain didn’t so much subside as eb away, like water being sucked from a sponge. It still left a wet trail and if Hajime moved too abruptly he was sure the pain would return, but for now, it was gone.

“There.” The voice continued, “See? You’re fine now.”

Something moved into his vision and Hajime saw the demon. Komaeda, his brain helpfully supplied. Hajime’s heart stopped for a moment before it skipped a beat. The memories of last night flooded his brain harshly, slamming into him like a tidal wave.

“You bit me.” Hajime accused.

“I sure did.” Komaeda agreed.

“You drank my blood.” Hajime continued.

“It was very tasty.” Komaeda informed him.

Hajime frowned, “Why aren’t I dead? Or… am I dead?”

Komaeda flicked his forehead. The point of his finger hit harshly against the skin. “Owww…” Hajime moaned.

“Not dead.” Komaeda told him before pausing, “Which is odd. I’m usually a fast sort of eater, moving along quickly." He then smiled, “Though, it appears I’ve found my five-star restaurant.” He laughed.

Five-star… the terror from the night before felt distant and now all Hajime could feel was anger and frustration, “I’m not a restaurant. Demons can’t just… waltz into my apartment and… drink my blood… wait you never answered me. How did you get in here? And are you sure you’re a demon? Don’t vampires drink blood?”

“Curious, aren’t you?” Komaeda mildly asked, reaching out. Hajime saw the pointed fingers and flinched immediately. Komaeda paused, giving a mild laugh, and touched Hajime’s hair, stroking it. “To answer your questions though, I can materialize through anything I want. Physical barriers are nothing to me. And I’m sure I’m a demon. Vampires are fine too.” He politely added, “But I don’t need blood to live.”

He didn’t…then… “You were drinking my blood.” Hajime tried to sit up, touch his neck. Komaeda easily shoved him back down into the pillow and the blankets.

“I was after your soul.” Even if Hajime couldn’t see Komaeda’s face he could tell Komaeda was rolling his eyes, “Demons need souls to live and blood contains bits of your soul.”

Hajime wanted to ask more, but Komaeda suddenly shifted again. This time, with the sunlight streaming in, Hajime could make out more of Komaeda’s body. His skin was grey, though it felt a bit warmer, like there were yellows mixed into it too. His eyes were still the red purple mix and his hair was stark white and fluffy. With ease Komaeda gently rolled Hajime over so he could straddle him properly. The insides of his thighs squeezed against Hajime’s sides and it sent his heart fluttering harshly. If it were any other scenario…

“However, there is something I need to address before you bombard me with more questions.” Komaeda quietly said before he leaned over Hajime, never breaking eye contact, “No other demon will waltz through your apartment and drink you blood. I won’t allow it. You’re mine.”

The insides of Hajime’s stomach were twisting and collapsing onto itself while his heart fluttered in a concoction of fear, desire, and warmth. The words couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than possessive. Hajime wanted to protest, but Komaeda kept talking.

“You soul is mine.” Komaeda whispered harshly, “I didn’t expect to leave you alive. I was going to tease you and then kill you, like I usually do, but your taste.” Komaeda’s eyes flashed, “It’s divine. That’s why I said, you’re my five-star restaurant.”

The heat and dark tone of Komaeda’s voice pierced Hajime. He felt his cheeks heat up with protest and flattery. In a strange way, the unfocused attention of Komaeda was both welcoming and overwhelming. It left him feeling like his mind was being tugged.

“My soul isn’t…”

“Oh, but it is.” Komaeda corrected with a smile, “It’s best to learn this now Hinata Hajime.” Komaeda then leaned so close that their lips were practically pressing. “Prey don’t get options.”

He then pressed forward and stole a kiss from Hajime. It was dark, it was powerful, it was rough, and it was dominating. Hajime couldn’t do anything but feel how Komaeda’s mouth moved over his, how Komaeda felt, and more importantly, how Komaeda pulled and twisted until Hajime couldn’t think. Desire flooded his veins despite Hajime’s best attempts to not feel anything and when they parted, Hajime was panting harshly and Komaeda looked down at him, smug.

“So, be a good boy and just accept you’re mine now.” Komaeda concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting and Greeting the Neighbours: A Japanese custom in where if you move to a new area you have to go over to the neighbours and introduce yourself as well as give a small gift. The gift doesn't have to be anything too fancy. Most common gift, from what I was told when I lived in Japan, are things like small hand towels.
> 
> Akane and Nekomaru: Hinted as dating
> 
> Sonia/Gundham/Kazuichi: My OT3 strikes again
> 
> Hinted Hajime/Chiaki: This may not be my favourite ship, but I do think it is adorable.


End file.
